Canopy tours, where people are able to move among the canopy of a forest, have grown in popularity over the years and are part of the burgeoning ecotourism industry. Such tours require construction of platforms supported by the trees high above the ground. Accordingly, the platforms must be sturdy and properly installed to ensure safety.
Currently available platforms can be difficult and time consuming to install and often are not easily adjusted to accommodate for growth of the tree. In addition, many available platforms require multiple intrusions into the tree, which can adversely affect the health of the tree.